Help!
by Marsetta
Summary: Bronwen would do anything to protect her friends, even go through hell and back. Harry's Gen is Genderbent!Part of my Bronwen Weasley AU


**Hello! So, this is a oneshot, but it is the story that leads up to my unpublished on that is being worked on. **

**It has stuff in it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Bronwen glared at the men, her breath was ragged and her chest was on fire, every breath was excruciating.

"Where are they?" The man asked again, slowly. Ron just glared, not speaking, she couldn't allow the man to get to her friends. She couldn't let them get to Harry or Troy, or even Malfoy, as annoying as she was, Ron just wouldn't do it, she wasn't that kind of girl.

"I'm going to ask one more time, if you don't answer..." He left it open.

Ron spat at him, making sure that he had all his attention on her.

The man sent another curse at her, and everything became blurry as she screamed out.

* * *

Harriet Potter, the Girl-Who-Lived had earned another title the summer past, The-True-Savior She had killed Voldemort, had beat the war. Bronwen and Troy by her side.

The three had been on the train for their last year, eighth year, of Hogwarts. When the train was stopped. She might have killed Voldemort, but she didn't stop the Death Eaters entirely. Hundreds of the Dark Lords former minions raided the train, looking for revenge. Harry had wanted to fight, but Bronwen convinced him that it was suicide, Troy had told them to hide beneath the invisibility cloak, just big enough for the three of them if they squeezed together, but the door opened, an there was Cassiopeia Malfoy. She looked terrified.

"Potter." Her eyes widened, she looked at the door then back at them.

Foot steps were rushing to their door.

"Get under." Ron pulled the girl and pushed her into Harry and Troy before pulling the invisibility cloak around them. She faced the door just in time.

* * *

Blood fell into her eye. She could feel the sting of a cut above her brow. The man sneered at her, before kicking her, they all heard the sound of her rib cracking.

"She isn't going to say anything. Let's just leave her. The aurors will be here soon." A small man said from beside the other.

"She spit on me. I should have killed her just for glaring, and the bint spit on me. What do you think I should do?" The man's grin was psychotic.

Ron was eyeing the place she knew her friends were. They were luck the man had kept his whole attention on Ron. Ron knew that with the slightest movement, her friends would be caught, and even though it was only two in here at the moment, one shout would have the rest on them like dogs on meat. They knew that too, but it was so hard for them not to move.

"Should cut her up, let her bleed out." The bigger man was pointing his wand at her again.

He said something, Ron didn't quite catch it, and she let out another scream as words started to etch themselves into her skin.

The door burst open then, letting in four aurors, all of which had their wands out. The aurors stunned the Death Eaters, and left, leaving Ron there, assumed dead.

Her eyes were blank and she had stopped breathing.

Once the door closed Harry, Troy, and Cassiopeia tore the cloak off them and Harry and Troy rushed to the prone form on the ground. Cassiopeia sat on one of the seats, her eyes unfocused as she stared at nothing.

"Ron! Please don't be dead." Harry begged as she knelt next to her first friend. Troy was openly crying as he checked for her pulse. So busy they were that they didn't notice the marks that were carved into her, they started to glow softly. Cassiopeia turned to them and blinked slowly when Troy exclaimed in happiness, "She's alive!"

Cassiopeia got up and knelt next to Harry, her hand lifted and she was caressing her face, Troy was holding her wrist still and Harry was crying into her shoulder.

None of the three realized what was happening until it was too late. And the four of them were gone.

* * *

**That came out more like a prologue then I meant for it to. Oh well. **

**So, how was it?**

**Mars**


End file.
